freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bidybab
The s are a pair of small animatronics and one of the few minor antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The duo are only active during Night 2 and one in the Custom Night. The duo presumably appear on stage from the Circus Gallery with Circus Baby. Appearance The Bidybabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. Each of the two have different colored eyes - one has light-purple eyes, and other has blue-green eyes. They feature a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, an orange-colored lower lip and eyelids, five-fingered hands, smaller ears, and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They seem to wear light-brown, vest-like shirts and shorts. They are also barefoot. Behavior Bidybab with light-purple eyes is only active in Circus Gallery on Night 2. While the HandUnit is rebooting the power to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the player must hide under the desk until the power is restored. While under the desk, Bidybab will enter the room and proceed to look underneath, peering through the holes that riddle the door that protects the player. After it does that, Bidybab will attempt to pry open the door and pull it open to get inside. The player's job is to try and hold the door shut to keep the enemy out. If the player fails to keep the door shut, Bidybab's jumpscare will trigger, resulting in a game over. Custom Night A single Bidybab will progress through the vent. Failure to block the vent door in time will result her jumpscare. Night modes where Bidybab is active are listed as follows: * Dolls, Attack! * Girls' Night * Bottom Shelf * Golden Freddy Trivia *They are the only animatronics in the game to speak in a British accent. *From the fourth teaser for the game, there are seven Bidybabs. In the final product, however, are seemingly only two of them. It was originally meant that there will be more than just two Bidybabs. *The Bidybabs are one of the few animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the other two being the Minireena and Bon-Bon. **However, though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Baby's image. *Bidybabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Minireena and her second counterpart, Bon-Bon, Electrobab, and Bonnet. *On rare occasions, the player can see a Bidybab appear in the window of the Elevator for the entire trip down. **This can also happen in Circus Gallery on Night 3. *Like the Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5, where all animatronics are presumably scooped to create Ennard. *While not physically appearing in the trailer, it is possible that Bidybab's voice can be heard saying "Don't hold it against us" continuously. Her line is also used for her teaser's tagline. **At the end of the trailer, Bidybab's voice said "You don't know what we've been through.". *Bidybab is one of the five antagonists in the series to have one set of teeth, the others being BB, Electrobab, Circus Baby, and Nightmarionne. *The Custom Night challenge "Girls' Night" reveals that the Bidybabs are female. **Also, the description for her tag calls her a "she". *Bidybab is one of the animatronics from the series to have at least one counterpart, the other being Minireena. *Bidybab is the only animatronic from the Custom Night so far to fully expose her endoskeleton face while jumpscaring the player. *In Custom Night, Bidybab repeatedly says "I'm going to find a way inside." in different tones. **At the end of Dolls, Attack! and Bottom Shelf, Bidybab says "I'm going back inside!" in an angry tone. |-| Electrobab = Electrobab is one of the four exclusive animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location via the Custom Night. It is an edited version of the original Bidybab. Appearance Electrobab seems identical to the original Bidybab, only with glowing yellow iris that flicker constantly. Behavior Night modes where Electrobab is active are listed as follows: *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Weirdos'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Electrobab will randomly appear in the east or west hall closets and drain the power. The only way to get rid of Electrobab is to administer a controlled shock to deactivate it. Trivia *Electrobab is one of the animatronics from the game not to have a jumpscare. Two others are Circus Baby and Lolbit. **Electrobab is also one of the antagonists from the entire series to lack a jumpscare. Others are BB, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle, Circus Baby, and Lolbit. **While it never appear outside of the Custom Night, Electrobab is also the only noncanon animatronic from the game to lack a jumpscare. *Electrobab is the only animatronic that can outright drain the power. **Foxy in the first game can drain the power by banging the door. However, he does not drain the power by being present. *Electrobab is one of the two animatronics that can be warded by a controlled shock, the other being Minireena. **Funtime Foxy and Ballora can be warded back to their stage at Night 1 with a controlled shock. However, that's a different story. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, making it completely noncanon to the lore. The others being Bonnet and Minireena's second counterpart. *Electrobab is some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, the Minireenas and their second counterpart, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Bidybab. *Despite being a counterpart of Bidybab, its gender is not mentioned. *Though Electrobab's eyes in the image on the Custom Night screen are yellow and glowing, Electrobab's eyes on the cameras are the same blue color as Bidybab and are only brightened. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the Custom Night not to appear inside the office but on cameras only. Two others being Funtime Freddy and Minireena. **Electrobab is also the only noncanon animatronic in the Custom Night to appear only on cameras but not in the office. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the game to lack voice-acting. Others being Yenndo, Minireena and her second counterpart, Lolbit, and Funtime Foxy. Errors *In the camera view on Cam 03, both of Electrobab's legs clip through the floor. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Bidybab Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The same image, but in a different lighting. It is currently unknown where this is. Custom Night Bidybabimage.png|Bidybab's poster as shown in the Custom Night menu. 2308.png|Bidybab's first view in the Private Room vent. 2309.png|Bidybab's second view in the Private Room vent. 2310.png|Bidybab's third and final view in the Private Room vent. Electrobab Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in Cam 03. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in Cam 04. Miscellanous Teasers 7Animatronics.JPG|Bidybab from the fourth teaser. Hidden_BABY.png|Bidybab from the fourth teaser, brightened. Baby's face can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. Customnightteaser.JPG|Bidybab appearing in the teaser for the game's update. Extra FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Two Bidybabs together with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. |-|Audio = Gameplay Bidybab's lines all occur when hidden under the desk in Night 2. The sound Bidybabs emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with the Minireenas. Warning: Loud! Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics